


Good Morning, Mr. Smith!

by barbarosabee



Series: The Drunk Adventures of Arthur Morgan [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarosabee/pseuds/barbarosabee
Summary: Arthur is a very clumsy drunk, and nowhere they camp is without its dangers.





	Good Morning, Mr. Smith!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an interaction @jarbaje managed to capture  
> (link at bottom)
> 
> I fully intend to add a scene for each of the first three camp locations I just gotta finish a few other things first.
> 
> Feel free to read shippy undertones into this.

Charles liked to watch the sun rise, and dawn at horseshoe overlook was one of his favourites. Not so cold he felt like his fingers would fall off as he smoked and admired the sun splash the canyon walls red. He did not miss knee-deep snow but he did miss the quiet of the mountains. 

Sometimes Hosea would join him, at a distance. Not offering conversation unless Charles started it. 

Today, though, most folk had only just stumbled off to bed. Charles figured he was the only sober one left in camp. 

The grass rustled behind him. Heavy, clumsy footsteps crashed through the bush and Arthur staggered to a stop next to Charles. Swayed in place, glossy half-lidded eyes locked somewhere over Charles’ shoulder. 

“Goooooood mornin’.” He gave Charles a sloppy salute. 

Charles bit down the smile at the corner of his mouth. “Good morning Arthur.”

“Sooome party.” Arthur staggered around Charles, righted himself at the last second before he could crash headfirst into the boulder Charles leaned against. 

“Sure was. Think it might be time for bed?”

“Awww, loosen up a little. Ain’t gonna  _ kill _ ya.” 

Arthur sidestepped, got his feet tangled around each other and slipped sideways onto the ground before Charles could catch him. He lay spread-eagle in the grass, eyes closed, drunken smile plastered on his face. 

“Aha, woops!”

Charles remained where he was, arms crossed, cigarette forgotten. “You alright?”

“Sure.”

“Mhm. You wanna sleep here or in your tent?”

Arthur hiccuped, slapped a hand over his mouth. “Here’s fine,” he mumbled through his fingers. 

Charles returned to smoking and watching the colors change along the cliffs. Arthur made occasional noises beside him, but sounded like he’d finally passed out. 

Charles was contemplating another cigarette when Arthur snorted and shot off the ground. 

“Changed your mind?”

“Gotta piss.”

Charles was glad he decided to watch Arthur stumble away, because Charles had about a second to sprint over to the cliff and haul Arthur back from it by his gun belt. 

Damp soaked into Charles’ back as he laid sprawled in the grass, the wind knocked out of him when all of Arthur’s weight landed on him. All Charles got for his troubles was a drunk  _ uh oh _ . Arthur rolled over, face smooshed into the grass. Someone was clanging around the main fire making coffee. Probably Hosea. 

“Thanks.”

Charles wheezed in lieu of a response. 

* * *

[How is Arthur this adorable when he's drunk](https://jarbaje.tumblr.com/post/186086236690/hey-arthur-quick-question-who-allowed-you-to-be)


End file.
